


Doubt

by AngleJoyce



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Still Very Sad That SPOP Has Officially Ended, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, They love each other so much, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: It's been a month since Horde Prime was defeated and peace was brought to Etheria.Doubts hunt Catra's mind and have been since that very day. She decides to open up about it to Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Doubt

It was another sleepless night for Catra.

She was lying next to Adora in their bed. Adora, who was now _her girlfriend_ \- Catra still couldn't believe it. She and Adora lived at Brightmoon now. After everything that had happened, the people in Adora's life had welcomed Catra with open arms. 

She remembered one evening, a week after Horde Prime's defeat, that she had sat down and apologized sincerely. Not only to Scorpia and Entrapta, but to _everyone_ she had hurt, directly or indirectly. She had cried while doing so, and had cried even more when they all gave her a big hug and forgave her.

A few days later, Catra had met up with Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle, and had apologized to them, too. It was uncomfortable for her, but she was sincere. It came as a big surprise to the three of them, Lonnie even joked, "Are you sure you're Catra?". Even so, the three of them, too, had forgiven Catra, though it took them some time to do so. Catra had really hurt them, after all, even if that was never really her intention.

The Horde was no more, and everyone just lived in peace on Etheria. It was a dream come true, really. 

Catra had changed a lot. Even more after all the events with Horde Prime. She tried to be more open about her feelings. She had less anger issues. Her life finally made sense now, and she felt happy. 

Well, as happy as she could be. There was one major thing bothering her. She was reminded of it every day. When she looked at Adora. The scars that Catra had left on Adora.

Every time she saw those scars she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She had apologized to Adora, multiple times, but it felt like it wasn't enough. She wanted to make sure Adora knew that Catra meant it. That Catra was really sorry.

"Hey, Adora..? Are you awake?" Catra murmured softly. It was midnight, she didn't really know what exact time. 

Adora's eyes fluttered and she made a "Hmm?" sound, slowly awakening.

"Yes, Catra?" Adora answered softly. She turned around, facing Catra, a soft smile on her face already.

Catra frowned, unable to help it. Her ears drooped. "Why... Why did you forgive me?" 

"What?" Adora asked. "What do you mean?" 

"After everything I did, back when I was with the Horde. After all the times I hurt you, emotionally and physically... Why did you forgive me?"

Adora put a hand to Catra's cheek gently. "Because... Because I love you. And I know you, Catra. I know you wouldn't never do the things you did with the intention to hurt."

"But I did!" Catra rejected. She took Adora's hand that was on her cheek in her own, squeezing gently. "I did those things because I wanted to hurt people, I- I wanted to hurt _you_."

Adora stayed silent, letting Catra continue. She knew her girlfriend wasn't done explaining, yet.

"I... I wanted to hurt you... I wanted to hurt everyone around me. I wished pain upon so many people, people that I--," Catra gritted her teeth, "--that I care about." It wasn't easy, admitting that she cared about people.

"Listen to me, okay?" Adora said it gently, but her tone was serious, and it caught Catra's attention right away. "Your head wasn't in the right place. Shadow Weaver was messing with you, and so was Hordak. They put so much pressure on you, and..and the fact that I left you, well, it certainly didn't help." Adora frowned. She wouldn't have done things any different, but it still hurt her deeply that she had left Catra in that horrible place. She still felt guilty.

"Adora--," 

"No, please, hear me out?" Adora interjected softly. "I know you didn't mean any of the things you did and said. People expected you to do those things, and you started to believe it was the right way to behave and act. You started to believe that all of that was what you really wanted. But we both know that it wasn't."

Catra was silent, letting those words sink in, and Adora kissed her cheek. "I love you. I always have, and always will. Nothing will change that."

Catra looked at her girlfriend, and she smiled faintly, her eyes welling up with tears. She hated crying, loathed it, but knew that she could be vulnerable with Adora, that she could trust her with everything.

So she let those tears fall, her eyes closing, while she gently put her forehead to Adora's. "I love you too. So, so much..." It felt so good to finally be able to tell Adora that she loved her every single day. After years of not being able to.

Catra felt Adora's hands cup her damp cheeks and she opened her eyes, gazing into Adora's eyes. She could get lost in those beautiful eyes..

"I'm glad you do," Adora said quietly. She leaned in, locking her lips with Catra's quivering ones into a kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and comforting for the both of them.

They kissed, and Catra felt her heart bloom with so much love...

A happy ending, after all.


End file.
